La Voix du Sang
by Listelia
Summary: Une semaine plus tôt, il n'aurait rien eu à cacher. Mais une semaine plus tôt, il était humain. (Traduction de 'Blood will Tell' de Moontyger, avec son autorisation - this is an authorized translation of Moontyger's awesome fic ! Vos reviews seront traduites pour l'auteur - reviews will be translated for the author.)


Il sentit l'odeur du sang à peine descendu de la voiture. MinTae-yeon marqua une pause, comme s'il examinait l'endroit, et respira lentement, essayant de ne pas focaliser dessus. Il avait déjà senti du sang, auparavant, tout irait bien.

Posément, il s'éloigna de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'immeuble, un pas prudent après l'autre. Il avançait lentement, à la fois pour se donner le temps de s'habituer à l'odeur qui s'intensifiait et pour cacher sa nervosité.

Une semaine plus tôt, il n'aurait eu aucune nervosité à cacher – mais une semaine plus tôt, il était humain.

Il fit un signe de tête aux policiers à l'entrée et ils répondirent de la même façon. La routine, rien d'inhabituel pour l'instant. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui offrit de vœux de rétablissement ou ne lui dit qu'ils étaient contents de le voir de retour, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tae-yeon n'avait jamais encouragé ce genre de familiarités. C'était pour les autres gens, ceux avec l'arrière-plan impeccable, pas pour les orphelins comme lui.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte ouverte de l'appartement, cependant, ç'en fut fini de la routine. Il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de sang, l'odeur n'aurait pas été aussi forte, autrement. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé à être submergé à ce point. Ici, l'odeur était tellement forte qu'on pouvait presque la palper, et il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux des éclaboussures écarlates qui semblaient peindre les murs et le sol.

_Il n'était pas prêt_, s'avoua-t-il pendant un bref moment de clarté, avant que l'odeur et la vue ne le submergent. Il s'était attendu à ce que ça ne soit pas pire que de passer, affamé, à côté de l'étal d'un vendeur de rue, mais la nourriture ne sentait pas comme cela, complexe et feuilletée, racontant une histoire qu'il dut lutter pour ne pas écouter. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, les lèvres crispées étroitement pour cacher ses crocs. Il pouvait le faire – il devait y arriver. Tae-yeon essaya de se laisser porter par la vague, de surfer sur la réaction plutôt que d'y nager et de risquer s'y noyer.

- Si vous allez être malade, vous feriez mieux de sortir !

La voix insistante le tira de là – la voix et une bourrade sans ménagement dans l'épaule.

- Vos blessures ont dû être plus graves que ce que je pensais. Vous réagissez comme si c'était votre premier cadavre.

C'était peu, mais une distraction suffisante pour que Tae-yeon sente ses crocs se retirer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra le visage souriant du détective Hwang.

- C'est votre affaire ? demanda-t-il – quoique que c'était sûrement le cas, sans quoi il n'aurait pas été là. Hwang Soon-Bum était un détective bien trop paresseux pour se ramener sur la scène de crime d'un autre.

Hwang hocha la tête, pas du tout pertubé par l'attitude froide de Tae-yeon. "Et c'est votre première affaire depuis votre retour. Alors," il fit un geste vers le corps que Tae-yeon avait soigneusement évité de regarder directement jusque là, "qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Privé d'excuses, il regarda donc, essayant de voir le corps lui-même et non pas le sang. _Que s'était-il passé ici_ ? Il fit quelques pas autour, examinant la scène comme il l'aurait fait avant que tout aie changé. Il pouvait faire son travail comme il l'avait toujours fait. Rien n'avait changé à ce sujet.

Mais pourtant, d'où venaient ces pensées ? Le sang voulait lui raconter une histoire. _Qu'était-ce ?_ Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, attentif, et vit le crime, la scène se dérouler derrière ses paupières qui cachaient ses iris étincelants.

- Il a joué avec elle. L'a poignardée encore et encore, lui a laissé croire qu'elle pourrait s'échapper. Il n'a porté le coup pour tuer que lorsqu'elle était trop faible pour que ça continue d'être amusant pour lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard du détective Hwang fixé sur lui. "Comment vous savez ça ?"

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tout dire, il l'avait simplement vu tellement clairement, comme un film pour ses yeux seuls. Alors même qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce, pointant aux éloquentes éclaboussures, Tae-yeon savait qu'il avait risqué de trahir son secret.

Heureusement pour lui, le détective Hwang n'était pas réputé pour ses dons d'observation. "Wow." Il dit le mot en anglais, pour plus d'insistance. "A quel point vous vous êtes cogné la tête, déjà ?"

Avec un petit sourire pour lui-même, Tae-yeon se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse. Dans ce genre de situation, n'importe quelle excuse n'aurait servi qu'à attirer plus d'attention sur ce qu'il avait fait.

- Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau.

* * *

Sortir de la pièce fut plus facile qu'il ne s'y était attendu, malgré l'odeur séduisante du sang qui tentait de le retenir. Mais une fois chez lui, Tae-yeon s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir les images de son esprit. Qui pouvait avoir tué cette femme d'une façon aussi brutale ? Était-ce vraiment un étranger, relâchant son plaisir sadique sur la première cible trouvée ?

Il y avait des tas d'autres choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir, mais cette affaire ne cessait de s'imposer à lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il avait manqué. Finalement, en se basant purement sur les étranges instincts avec lesquels il commençait seulement à apprendre à vivre, il retourna sur la scène du crime.

La pièce était plongée dans l'ombre, maintenant. Le corps était parti, et avec lui toute l'activité que sa découverte avait suscitée. S'il avait cru aux fantômes, il aurait pu penser que la pièce était hantée. Mais Min Tae-yeon n'avait jamais cru au surnaturel et – même maintenant – ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Non, si cette pièce était hantée, c'était seulement par lui, par ce qu'il était devenu.

A présent seul, sans personne pour l'observer et poser de questions, il s'agenouilla, se concentrant sur le sang qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyé. C'était presque sec, maintenant, mais ça ne faisait pas de grande différence.

Avec précaution, il étendit un doigt, le trempa dans une flaque de sang qui avait été assez profonde pour être encore humide, puis le porta à ses lèvres. Ce qui restait en lui d'être humain eut un mouvement de recul, mais le vampire accueillit avec impatience cette minuscule quantité de sang.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre. A un goût périmé, éventé, peut-être, oui. Ou peut-être au goût de la peur dont il sentait l'odeur si clairement. Mais ce fut bien plus que cela.

La victime était sur le sol, meurtrie, couverte de sang, tellement terrifiée qu'elle était à peine consciente. Il vit le couteau, et même plus encore, la main qui le tenait, la main d'un jeune homme qui portait une grosse bague en or.

Il ne voulait pas en voir davantage, mais la connexion que le sang avait créé entre lui et la victime le tenait étroitement, lié à elle alors que le couteau la frappait et que son sang giclait. Le corps de Tae-yeon arc-bouta de douleur et il s'arracha finalement à la vision, frissonnant sous la force de sa mort.

Avant, si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit que la mort ne faisait pas mal. Vivre était douloureux, mourir en soi-même était un répit paisible. Une femme qui avait agonisé de cette façon aurait dû accueillir la mort avec gratitude. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti n'avait rien à voir avec du répit ou de la paix.

Ses mains tremblaient encore sous l'impact de cette force quand Tae-yeon sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour composer le numéro du détective Hwang. Il ne savait pas comment il l'expliquerait, mais il n'y réfléchit pas. _Il l'avait sentie mourir_. Il obtiendrait justice pour elle, quoi que cela coûte.

* * *

- La victime s'appelait Yang Eun-bi, elle était âgée de 28 ans. Elle travaillait comme professeur stagiaire.

Ici, dans son bureau, sans cadavre ou odeur de sang pour le distraire, Tae-yeon était dans son élément.

- C'est exact, aquiesça le détective Hwang. "Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes renseigné sur ça vous-même?"

Tae-yeon ignora la question, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, jouant distraitement avec un stylo. "Est-ce qu'elle avait un petit ami ?"

- On a demandé à sa colocataire et elle a dit que non. La victime n'avait pas de chance avec les hommes.

- La colocataire est la personne qui a découvert le corps ?

- Vous le savez déjà.

- Et elle vient de perdre récemment sa seule famille, dit-il froidement, déclarant simplement les faits, bien qu'il ne puisse étouffer un pincement à ce rappel de sa propre perte. "Est-ce que vous avez déjà parlé aux professeurs et au principal de l'école ?"

Tae-yeon ignora les protestations et les excuses, aussi facilement qu'il avait ignoré la question, un peu plus tôt. C'était une affaire qu'il était décidé à résoudre. "J'aimerai leur parler moi-même."

* * *

Le principal de l'école les mena aux professeurs, les professeurs les menèrent aux élèves. Trois jours plus tard, Tae-yeon se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec un étudiant dont il était convaincu qu'il était le coupable. Ce n'était pas seulement sa main ou la bague qu'il portait – tous les seniors de cette école en portaient une semblable – mais quelque chose d'autre, un instinct, ou peut-être juste l'expérience.

Malheureusement, ce garçon, Choi Min-ho, était exactement le genre de personnes qu'il détestait interroger – intelligent, privilégié, tellement sûr de lui et persuadé de sa supériorité qu'il ne ressentait aucune crainte. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait plus que ça. Peut-être que c'était un véritable sociopathe, incapable de ressentir de la peur, même s'il trouvait du plaisir à la voir chez les autres. Choi se prélassait à côté de son avocat, malgré la chaise inconfortable de la salle d'interrogatoire, vivante image d'arrogance, et niait tout. Oui, bien sûr, il n'aimait pas Miss Yang – elle était trop stricte et le punissait malgré son statut qui lui permettait d'ordinaire d'échapper au courroux des professeurs. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait tuée.

Avec un sourire froid, il mit le procureur au défi de prouver le contraire.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Tae-yeon laisse tomber, qu'il le relâche malgré le fait qu'ils savaient tous les deux qui était le coupable. Après tout, selon son expérience, c'était ce que tout le monde faisait. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf la victime.

Mais à cet instant, Tae-yeon réalisa ce qui l'avait rendu tellement certain que ce garçon était le meurtrier, et il sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Vous avez raison, il nous manque une preuve cruciale, acquiesça-t-il. Nous n'avons pas trouvé l'arme du crime sur les lieux.

Pas de réaction, mais il n'en attendait aucune. Bien sûr, le meurtrier savait cela.

- Je m'attendais à ce que leur meurtrier s'en soit débarrassé, ou au moins qu'il l'ait lavée soigneusement. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as gardée avec toi. Peut-être que c'est ton trophée, un souvenir qui te rappelle comment tu as fait souffrir cette femme pour avoir essayé de t'enseigner correctement.

Puis il se leva et tendit la main. "Donne-moi le couteau. Je sais que tu l'as sur toi." Plus tard il se demanderait comment c'était possible, comment un lycéen avait pu introduire une arme en salle d'interrogatoire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Tae-yeon aurait dû voir venir l'attaque, dû avoir le temps de réagir. Il était rapide – inhumainement rapide – il aurait dû pouvoir au moins l'éviter. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le sadique languide, tellement suffisant dans sa supériorité, s'en prenne à lui comme un chien grondant.

Il gémit, se recroquevilla en protection autour de la blessure alors que l'odeur de son propre sang balayait les traces de celui de la victime, inhalées par l'arme du crime. L'avocat du garçon l'attrapa et le détective Hwang vint donner un coup de main. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à soumettre le gamin et à lui enlever le couteau.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Tae-yeon s'aperçut du regard intense du détective. Il n'était pas fixé sur le garçon, alors qu'il aurait dû l'être. Non, il avait les yeux fixés sur l'accroc dans la chemise de Tae-yeon – là où le tissu déchiré laissait apercevoir la peau ensanglantée, mais parfaitement indemne.

* * *

Le toit était paisible, et la brise aurait été froide, s'il avait encore ressenti ce genre de choses. Hwang Soon-Bum frissonna, lui, mais il ne suggéra pas qu'ils changent d'endroit.

- Vous avez senti son sang à elle, sur lui ?

Tae-yeon hocha le menton.

- Et vous pouvez faire ça n'importe quand ? Juste flairer les criminels ? Voir comment les crimes se sont passés, et même ce que les victimes ont vu ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, souriant légèrement, bien qu'il garde le regard sur la ville et non pas sur l'homme à côté de lui.

Sans demander la permission et sans même avertir, le détective Hwang passa en langage informel. "ça va être trop cool ! Mon pote, si tu peux faire ça, les crimes seront faciles à résoudre et aucun criminel ne pourra se cacher de nous !"

Tae-yeon sursauta à cette soudaine familiarité. Quand il parla, sa réponse était dans le même langage soutenu que d'ordinaire. "Nous ?" répéta-t-il. "Il n'y a pas de _nous_. Nous n'avons résolu qu'une affaire."

Mais, alors qu'il se tournait et s'éloignait, il s'aperçut qu'il souriait toujours. Hwang Soon-Bum et lui n'étaient pas amis et, s'il en avait eu le choix, il ne l'aurait pas choisi comme confident. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, il se sentait plus léger, comme si quelqu'un le comprenait, bien que le détective gouailleur et lui-même n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Tae-yeon aurait dû douter de sa loyauté, aurait dû s'inquiéter de sa discrétion, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était bizarrement confiant qu'il ne serait pas trahi, même par erreur.

Il n'était pas prêt à être familier, à l'appeler "ami", encore moins "hyung". Mais il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était un mensonge. Il y avait un "nous", deux partenaires rassemblés par un secret partagé. Un lien qui finirait inévitablement par effacer la distance entre eux deux.

Il pensa que lorsque ce temps viendrait, il l'accueillerait avec gratitude.


End file.
